


Demon And Boxer

by Netella



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fighting, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netella/pseuds/Netella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuma Ryoka and her friend, Juunji Yuna go through usual school days, but also Ryoka dealing with her club activities and her long time crush Shinjo Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of the usual Ishiyama High stuff, I wanted to base my fanfic St. Ishiyama!  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

A beautiful day as always, Japan was in Spring. The trees were at bloom and it was such a warm weather. A lovely weather indeed for student to be going to school at St. Ishiyama High. Many students were walking to school happily as always, well…except for maybe one female. Who was walking with her friend Yuna. She didn't seem as happy as she always was which wasn't really like her at all. She was silent the whole walk towards school.

Yuna wasn't going to ask her, because she knew she wouldn't answer her. Unless it was someone like the guy she liked or her brother. He usually went to school early.  
"Good morning Izuma-chan, Juunji-chan." A tall male spoke with a smile, who noticed the dark haired female's depressed look.

"Is something the matter?" Yuna shrugged, as she stared at her friend. The female looked up and her onyx eyes could see it was Shinjo Alex. Her long time crush, he was tall, handsome, strong, Captain of the Union Boxing Club, ranked second and won every single match with a single hit! He was an amazing person in all; he was a nice and caring person.

"I-It's just something that happened between myself and my brother." She looked away. Alex knew he couldn't really ask so, he let it slide.  
"Well, if you want to talk to me about it more Izuma-chan, I wouldn't mind." He then left off for homeroom.

"Come on Ryoka, you managed to speak to him more. You should have more courage than that! You did go to the same Junior High together!" Yuna was quite angry that she wasn't speaking with him like she usually did. The usual way, she was shy and sometimes struggled to get words out of her mouth.

Ryoka looked away from her friend and gave a gentle smile. Everyone was basically scared of the Rokkisei, except many really liked Izuma Kaname, her older brother who was the Student President and the Vice, Nanami Shizuka. That, or many were just afraid of Sakaki and Shinjo and probably Gou because they were usually serious. Unlike Miki who was only a freshman and his classmates depended on him sometimes.

Once they got to homeroom they all sat in their usual seats. Ryoka did her best to cool down for now, and Yuna just hoped that her friend would confess her feelings for Alex. Otherwise she knew, as her friend she'd have to do something about that, and perhaps she'd be thanked later.  
As homeroom ended and class started, there were a few whispers here and there. The day was turning dim and back to bright once again quite slowly.

The students stares were at the Rokkisei as usual, and stepping away so scared as Shinjo and Sakaki were walking through the school halls, it was break time now and as always; Sakaki was carrying his wooden sword at the back of him with his purple carrier. His eyes were always closed, and that did sometimes annoy the hell out of Shinjo for that particular reason.

At lunch, it was so peaceful and quiet at the rooftop and Izuma and her friend Juunji were eating, as usual they were talking, while she had done that someone from behind tapped her and she jumped slightly. Quickly turning around she saw it was the Captain of the Karate Club.

"Oh, it's just you." He didn't seem to like that, and slid across the floor. Quickly getting up with a frown, his fists clutched together.  
"What on earth do you mean it's just me!?" He wasn't quite happy of what she said, and he frowned at her.

"Sorry senpai, but you need something…as always." She could tell that he always came to her, the Vice Captain when he needed something. He sighed and looked away from her.  
"Well you see, there's a Captain from another school coming and wanting to challenge me but…I er- something's come up so could you handle it? He'd be in the Gym about 4." Quickly the Captain left and she frowned.

"I think he's just a coward." Ryoka sighed; she didn't have a choice now did she?  
"I'll be with you, so not to worry!" Yuna smiled at her friend, even though she was in the Judo Club, but she wasn't as skilled as her own friend, probably she learned her skills from her brother, Kaname.

When it was time to head back, she was stopped by her brother.  
"Ah Ryoka, I need to stay back for a few paper works. Would you mind doing some shopping? Our parents will be home late."  
She bowed in apology.

"Sorry Kaname, my Captain wanted me to look after a guest. I hope you're not mad."  
She looked up and saw him smiling, but this scary and tense aura he was giving out, gave her a bad vibe.  
"That's alright, I'm not mad at all."

'He's totally mad!' It was obvious, and Ryoka and Yuna decided to run the other way, he usually said he wasn't but he wasn't going to show how angry he was. They ran far and stopped to take a breath, placing their hands on their knees and panted, "that was too close!"  
Exclaimed Ryoka, scared out of her wits by her brother; he was scary in his own way.

"You two seem tired, what happened?" A male asked, quickly she looked up and her eyes widened; with a soft blush from his concern. It was touching what he did.  
"It's nothing Alex." He raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, deciding to take his leave. Thinking it must be a girl thing, he didn't want to know.


	2. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a great friend that Yuna is, isn't she?  
> Well, she just wants to help out her bestie - no matter what.   
> Just wants to encourage her too, and I thought I could add a little fun outing too. And Ryoka would always be scared of her brother when he's mad.

"Talk to him already!" Yuna yelled at her, Alex stopped and turned his head around slowly.  
"Hnn?" What did she mean by that? Who was this person? Was it him?

Ryoka shook her head; she didn't think she exactly could do it. Even if she knew him for quite a long time, this was different! She was seeing how handsome he was becoming and how her feelings for him were developing over the years. When she took a few breaths and managed to calm down.  
When it was the end of school Ryoka headed towards to the school's Gym and saw there was a man waiting. He stood up, and frowned.  
"Here I thought I could get home early and see the Captain of the Karate Club, but it seems he turned coward."

"Well...he had a few things to do." Yeah, running away from this guy! She didn't seem to like the idea that he was afraid of this guy, but no matter she could beat him! Hopefully.  
"Are you scared of anything, Vice?" He asked her, she thought about it. Only her brother when he was scary; but other than that. No.

"Not really." He raised an eyebrow and took an interest, not many girls weren't scared of nothing.  
"I'm quite petrifying, I'm quite strong and known to finish under 10 seconds." She rolled her eyes; he was what she called…a show off.

"Care to test that?" Ryoka had a few moves up her sleeve and wanted to see if he could try it out on her. They got themselves in their usual stance, she could fight in her school clothes; she did it before. When she was going home and some ass stole what belonged to her.

He smirked and got himself ready, walking around in a circle slowly, same with her. Ryoka had focused; she was going to use that one move on him. Her concentration was on him, the man smirked and he took a step closer while she whispered as she was going to make her first move.  
"Black Owl Kill-"  
"Why…using that in here, Ryoka?" She jumped, and froze. The male looked to see who it was, the School's Council President, her brother. Uh oh. She didn't know what she could say but she turned around and saw that scary air he was giving off. Even the other man was afraid and stepped back.

"Yeah but I er-uh…I- " she didn't exactly have an explanation for herself and she stepped away from her brother.  
"Oh look at the time! I'll go and buy those ingredients onii-san!" Ryoka left in a hurry; he was angry that she would use such a dangerous move.  
"I think you'll have to come another day." Kaname said to the male with a smile, he gulped and left.

As Ryoka was running, she looked behind her as she exit the school but bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Rubbing the side of her head, she looked to see who it was, and her eyes widened when he stared down at her; the run rays shining down upon him. A slight blush came to her face, as he bent down and reached out his hand.  
"Are you alright, Izuma-chan?" Helping her to her feet she couldn't have get her eyes off of him. Clearing her throat, she nodded her head.

"Of course."  
"You should be careful next time." He gave this gentle smile which was making her heart pound. Alex was so kind, and in her mind she was yelling. Nodding her head she decided to depart for the day and head to the shops.

The next day, Friday she had relaxed back in her chair and gave out a gentle sigh. A male came in and sat next to her, he was a classmate who was also in the Union Boxing Club.  
"Guess what I saw?" He asked her, with this funny looking expression.

"What?" she asked, her friend Yuna was sitting on the other side of her and listened to what he had to say. He then gave this grin and laughed sinisterly. Ryoka had this bad feeling, it took him a while but he leaned in and whispered.  
"I saw Shinjo-san's abs." Her eyes widened and her whole face turned red, "His abs? H-H-How many?" she asked and he whispered his answer.  
"Six pack." Ryoka was imagining this; it was steaming in her mind.

Hands slammed on the desk and she stood up with her heart beating really fast at that moment she yelled while looking at him. "Six pack!" The other students looked at her, at that the wrong moment Alex stepped in and heard her words. They wondered what she was talking about, and sunk back into her chair.  
As he sat back down on his chair behind her he knew it was best to not ask her, it was probably another girl thing.

The whole school day she was thinking of what had been said to her in the morning. She couldn't shake it off no matter what, and even when she arrived home it was bothering her. Kaname could see that but he wasn't going to say anything, he had heard at school she yelled something about a six pack…whether it was drink related or related to a guy he wouldn't ask.

Finally it was a Saturday but it was a hot day, "ahh onii-san let's go to the pool!" He stared at her and smiled.  
"Sorry Ryoka, I have a few other things to do today. You can go and ask Juunji-chan or Shinjo."  
Yes, that was it! If she asked him to go, she could see his shirtless body! It excited her a lot and quickly got everything she needed and headed over towards his house. It wasn't too far away actually, and once she rang the doorbell his mother opened she could tell who it was. Once she opened the door to the house, she could hear the father speak.

"Who is it dear?"  
"It's Ichiro's cute girlfriend!" Ryoka's eyes widened, sure they had been friends since Junior High but…that's wasn't it.  
Alex heard that from his room.  
"I don't have a girlfriend, that's just Izuma-chan."

Titling her head to the side she felt like crying 'Just Izuma-chan he says.' She thought, but they were only friends.  
"Did you tell her we were going to a water park?" The mother asked him, and he shook his head.  
"I didn't but…would you like to come along?" He gave a nice smile towards her, and she nodded her head.  
"U-Um…would it be okay if my friend Yuna came along too?" Ryoka asked his mother, she nodded her head.  
"The more the merrier." Quickly calling her friend up, she asked her if she wanted to go to a water themed park with her and Alex's family. After they all got in the car with everything ready, she sat in the back seat beside Alex, while Ryoka had told his father where her friend lives, she got out when they reached her home and came out with everything she needed for this water park.

Once she sat beside, they went and headed for a long hours' drive. It was a boring trip, but was worth it when they arrived. Getting out, they had to wait in the long line but finally the parents paid for them all and went in.  
Seeing how big the park was and that there were many people.  
First was to find a spot, which was under a tree then they all unpacked. Afterwards she spotted Alex preparing himself.

"Aren't you going to swim?" She asked, he could only smile.  
"Nah, I'm going to the gym to train." Collapsing on the floor, she frowned. Was that all he could think about…right now?  
"How about you swim!" She got up quickly and raised her voice slightly at him. She had a point.  
"Alright, I will." She could only frown, she wanted to see his bare chest, not have him go and work on his punches.

Once that was done she could see Alex was wearing his swimming trunks underneath. She was wearing her swimsuit, same with her friend Yuna.  
She could only watch him as he slowly took his shirt off, and revealed his six pack that was.


	3. Accidental Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops!!  
> Was THAT meant to happen? Really wanted something hilarious to happen, can't leave it boring.

She couldn't believe it at all! What was said to her was true and her eyes widened, seeing how amazingly stunning he looked. He stared at her, and titled his head to the side.  
"Something wrong?" He asked, and quickly she shook her head.  
With her friend Yuna she went off to go and wait in line with the rest of the others, and met up with him as well for some of them.  
It was nearly time to go, and Yuna was tired and wanted to change, so Ryoka decided to do and have one last ride with Alex.

As they were lining up, they waited and got in a big pool that was fitting for them both and two other strangers. As they were pushed into the dark, deep slide; they started to rock back and worth, turn and spin and as her hand grip came out, she felt like she was pushed and her hands were placed on Alex's shoulder's.

When they could see day again, he could see that her lips was touching with his. His eyes widened, and she pulled back looking away. Blushing madly.  
'I-I-I can't believe what happened! I-I kissed Alex and…I didn't think it would be like the way I imagined.'  
She couldn't say anything after they finished, as Ryoka rushed out to change and get herself dry.  
"I can tell something is up, care to tell me?" Her friend asked her with a smile, while she was changing and she had told her how she lost her grip and what she did was an accident.

The trip back was quiet silent, and only music from the radio could be heard. She was afraid to speak to him, with what happened. How could that happen!?  
After Yuna was being dropped off, she was next. Thanking the parents she quickly departed without even saying goodbye to Alex like she usually did.

When it came Monday once again, she had avoided him at all costs and hopefully he didn't want to speak to her, as she wanted to not make it a big deal of any sorts.  
"You should really speak to him and tell him it was an accident." Yuna tried to tell her, but she wasn't convincing enough. Ryoka was only hiding, and could see that all of Rokkisei was walking together as always. As they were walking together, Yuna pushed her and they all stopped to stare at her.

She froze up and made a funny noise from her mouth then ran off quickly.  
"Did something happen while she was at the pool with you, Shinjo-san?" Kaname asked, raising an eyebrow. His cobalt eyes stared at them all, and thought…it could have been what happened when her hands were quickly placed on his shoulders; a gentle blush came across his cheeks and denied.

"No, not at all. Her friend, Juunji-chan came as well." He didn't say anything else, and Kaname decided to wait until it was home and ask her himself.  
"I didn't know you had a thing for her." Shizuka said, in a sarcastic tone; Alex didn't say anything and looked away.  
"Moe." Sakaki stated, while Alex frowned and stared at him.

"What happened? Couldn't you tell him?" Yuna asked with a slight worried look on her face, while Ryoka shook her head.  
"I can't, especially in front of my brother. He'll know and I don't think I can think what he'd do." She felt her heart beat fast and tried to shake that memory off, however, it was difficult.

There wasn't much the female could be able to do so she had decided to just leave it at that and wait until he had brought it up to speak with her about it.  
For most of that week she had not interacted with him a lot, except for class. He was a genius and for others to ask for his help was always something she did not mind at all.

He could tell that she had not spoken to him more than she usually did. And he felt he decided to not speak to her about it, it was just an accident and nothing else. Even if it was his first kiss, it was something he didn't want to bother with.


End file.
